The data communication industry (e.g., video, audio, text) has progressively provided for higher and higher resolution video. For example, high-definition video (e.g., 720p, 1080i, 1080p, 4k UHD, 8k UHD, etc.) is now standard in many common electronic video devices. Video communication endpoints, televisions, computers, cameras, smartphones, tablets, and many other video electronic devices commonly include high-definition video capture, processing, and/or display capabilities.
Of course, constructing higher-resolution video images requires more video data to generate the video images than lower-resolution video images. As a result, a relatively large amount of video data is often transmitted to and from video electronic devices through data networks (e.g., the Internet, wireless data networks, etc.) During transmission of packetized video data over such data networks, data packets may be lost (i.e., not delivered to the receiving endpoint). Accordingly, video image frames corresponding to lost data packets may be distorted, and in some cases unusable. These distortions due to lost data packets may also affect subsequent video image frames where video compression is used to decrease the amount of video data communicated over the data network.